Touublesom Girls
by NejiTen.AWSOMENESS
Summary: What happens when you have the Naruto characters at a sleepover? you get a truth or dare game. Parings: NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku Rated T for mild bad language
1. Chapter 1

**Troublesome Girls**

**Ok well this is one of my first stories so ya I hope you like it so enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own naruto if I did there would be a Whole lot more of TenTen, Neji and Shikamaru **

**Chapter 1- The Invite **

Ring Ring. Ug im comeing called tenten. She picked up the phone, hello. Hey tenten its me Ino get your but down to my house im having a sleepover tonight it will be me u sakura hinata tamari all of us, well all of the girls that is be at my house at 5:00 sharp bye and she hung up. Oh boy tenten was thinking last time I was at one of their so called sleepovers I got no sleep and I had to train with neji in the morning. Well at least Hinata will be there this time and I know that neither us will like it if there up all night talking, with that she looked at the time. 20 minutes to 5 she thought to her self ough I better get packing then. 10 minutes later she was out the door and unluckily ran into the insane green beasts of Konoha. TenTen our flower blossom why do u look so mad Lee asked. Hm… let me think tenten said out loud maybe it's for the fact that Ino is making me go to her stupid sleepover and last time I went to hers I didn't get any sleep and tomorrow I have to train with Neji early in the morning. Wow lee thought that has to suck being with the 2 gossip queens of Konoha. Well good luck our youthful flower blossom and with that lee turned to Gui sensei saying lets go do 500 laps around Konoha and if I cant do that I will do 500 push ups and If I can't I will do 500 sit ups and if but he was interrupted by Gui Sensei. Lee I have an important mission for us and with that he whispered it in Lees ear once TenTen was out of sight. Yosh Gui sensai lee exclaimed that's an Excellent idea. So the 2 green beasts of Konoha left to gather up their victoms for there plan.

TenTen finally got to Ino's house dreading of wut was to become of her. Secretly she was a little bit scared this was after all a sleepover at Ino's house and who knows what her and Sakura would want to do. Finally she got the courage to knock on the door. When the door opened she was forced out of the house and was being led to a big clearing in the middle of a forest. TenTen finally got out of her shock and exclaimed WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?? Ino replied were in the forest this is where were sleeping tonight. What? TenTen asked since when did Ino and Sakura ever be one for sleeping out side, she can understand Tamari but Ino and Sakura. So she decided to ask what was going on. Oh said Ino is that all. Well gui sensai and lee phoned us and told us to sleep out here and he would bring the rest of our teams including Gaara. ( Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba/Akamaru, Shino, Gaara and Kankaru)

Um… TenTen thought. So were going to be with boys then it occurred to her OMG Neji's going to be hear to. Sakura, Hinata and Ino were looking at her all thinking along the lines of wut the hell is wrong with her but then Hinata caught on and whispered quietly to the girls that Neji will be here. They all started laughing and TenTen turned to them snarling you guys better learn how to run. Before she could advance on the girls anymore there were footsteps behind her. She jumped and turned around to find the guys all staring at her also a very ticked Neji, Sasuke and Gaara. TenTen walked over to Neji and lightly asked how did they get you to come? He replied with somewhat of a smirk, and told her that he had a choice between comeing to this sleepover or training with gui and lee while they were talking about youthful ness and running 2000 laps around Konoha so he chose this. What about you he asked. Well TenTen said hm… I never really had a choice and Ino kinda just forced it onto me. After she said that his smirk grew bigger.

**Ok I hope you liked it that's only my first chapter but the next few chapters get better so ya well please RnR byes oh I am almost done the next chapter**


	2. Truth or Dare

Ok hi I am back well hear's the 2nd chapter I hope you like it oh and I am sooo sorry if the last chapter had allot of spelling mistakes I forgot to edit it and um… I kind of forgot how to edit it on the site so ya I promise this one will be better

**Ok hi I am back well here's the 2****nd**** chapter I hope you like it oh and I am sooo sorry if the last chapter had allot of spelling mistakes I forgot to edit it and um… I kind of forgot how to edit it on the site so ya I promise this one will be better**

**Disclaimer: NO I do not own Naruto just this story**

**Chapter 2 Truth Or Dare**

Ok yelled Ino Now that everyone's here its dark out AND we have a big fire going lets play Truth Or Dare and since its my sleepover I get to chose who goes first while scanning all the people and choosing her first victim. Um… let's see um Shikimaru. Hm he grumbled Dare. I dare u to kiss Tamari she said with a smirk. WHAT he said and then he mumbled something about troublesome women. While walking over to Tamari and kissing her while u could see her face going bright red. Troublesome he muttered again while walking away and said Shino Truth or dare? Dare he said. Um I dare u to Show us your eyes and face, sure Shino said and he took off his coat and glasses. OMG everyone shouted. It wasn't for the fact that he really did have a face it was for the fact that he was willing to show everybody that he had one. Wow Naruto exclaimed he does have a face. Shut up dope Sasuke said while whacking Naruto over the head. That hurt whimpered Naruto. Ok my turn said Shino um Sasuke truth or dare? Truth he mumbled. Is it true you like Sakura? Sasuke turned bright red and said yes. What Sasuke likes me said Sakura, while inner Sakura was having a big celebration in her head. What sasuke was supposed to like me not forehead girl shouted Ino. Ok I pick Lee. I pick the youthful challenge of dare and if I cannot complete this I will do 1000 sit ups and if I can't do that then I will do 1000 push ups. Ok lee I dare you stop saying the word youthful for the whole night. Alrighty I shall carry this dare out with pride. Now I will pick my teammate Neji. Neji truth or dare? Truth he grumbled. Is it true that you're in love with our flower blossom TenTen? TenTen and Neji both went bright red. Ya its true. Neji TenTen asked. Hn? Do you really love me? Ya I have for a while now. Yay I love you to Neji she said putting him in a big hug. Ok I pick Tamari. Dare she said. Ok I dare you to where Naruto's clothes for an hour he said smirking. WHAT!! No way am I wearing those clothes there all orange and gross. No way am I letting a girl wear my clothes shouted Naruto. Fine unless you're a chicken. Alright I will Naruto come with me and they walked to the nearest out house. One they came out everybody was in fits of laughter. Alright Alright ENOUGH Tamari shouted. I pick Hinata. Oh o- ok T-t- truth. Ok is it true you like Naruto? Y-y-yes whimpered Hinata blushing. Really that's great Hinata shouted Naruto rushing over to her giving her a big hug witch she passed out over. Oh great Naruto you made Hinata pass out said Kiba. Oh well just leave her and I'll take her turn for her. Ok Gaara truth or dare? Truth he said in a deadly voice. Ok who do you like? Nobody he grumbled. Wow everybody just said. Ok Kankarou truth or dare? Dare he shouted. Ok I dare you to take your make-up off for the rest of the night. Fine I will and he rubbed all the purple stuff off of his face. Wow Kankarou you look a whole lot better without your makeup said Ino. Thanks I think he said well I chose TenTen. TenTen truth or dare? Dare she said smugly waiting for anything he had coming at her. Ok I dare you to kiss Neji on the lips for 1 minute. WHAT no I can't do that to him he's my team mate. TenTen it's ok you can do I don't mind said Neji. But Neji. Fine so she leaned into him and put her lips on his. Eventually they both relaxed and it became more passionate so Neji gently rubbed his tongue against her lips asking for permission and she gladly opened up giving it to him. There was no other place they wanted to be then right there at that moment. Finally when there time was up they both pulled away grinning finding everybody cheering and that Hinata passed out again. Ok now that that's over I pick Chouji. Chouji truth or dare? Munch, munch dare. Ok I dare you to lay off of the chips for the rest of the game. Oh man no not my chips. Fine he grumbled putting them aside well I pick Kiba. Kiba truth or dare? Truth he said. Ok what is the longest amount of time you went without a bath/shower even though he didn't no if he really wanted to know the answer. Well let's see about 8 weeks. EWWWWWW everyone screamed Kiba that is really disgusting you no oh well. Did I say 8 weeks um I meant to say 8 days. Ya right Naruto said anyway your turn. Ok Naruto truth or dare? Truth Dattaboy. Ok do you like Hinata? Yup. Wow everyone said and Hinata surprisingly didn't faint but just turned a very bright shade of red. Ok Ino Truth or dare. Truth she said. Ok I've noticed you haven't been going after sasuke allot who do you like now? Shikamaru she grumbled. Shikimaru sat up really surprised. Ok well the games over so let's go to bed now. Ok everyone agreed and eventually they all fell asleep. (TenTen in Neji's arms, Ino in Shikimaru's arms, Hinata in Naruto's arms and so on) From this day forth this was the best sleepover ever.

**So didja like it I had fun writing it well please RnR If you guys liked it then I might add another chapter so ya please RnR byes**


End file.
